mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Flutter star/Galería
Galería 640px-Baby2.png|Yo de bebé, hecho por Dj Pon hooves Pas mi amiga Cs.png|hecha por Samantha Golden Para mi amiga CS.png|hecha por Samantha Golden Pajkbdas Cs.png|hecha por Samantha Golden Pa' mi amiga CS.png|hecha por Samantha Golden Flutter star y rainbow spicy abrazo feliz navidad.png|con su mejor amiga hecho por rainbow spicy muchas gracias Lovely and flutter.png|con lovely Flutter_star_wallpaper.png|wallpaper de flutter star mlp__flutter_star___blingee_by_serymusick-d6rrc43.png|Flutter Star sonriendo __mlp_school_base__by_namifrost-d74p405.png|en la escuela con sus amigas friends___33__by_beanbases-d6j0aiz.png|yo y mi amiga ahriDJ goin__for_a_ride_pony_base_by_alari1234_bases-d75hp4s.png|ensima de un hipopótamo flutter star y cheese_sandwhich.png I take this while you re not looking mlp base by psy alien9-d6yaik5.png|con daimond crystal ChibianimeFS.png|en chibi anime hecho por dash sky _pair_base__4___by_applexsweet-d6v93k0.png|con applebeauty base_mumx_babies_sleep_tight_my_lil__cupcakes_by_wolvesandangels66-d6vz3ub.png|yo con mi hermanito y con mi hermanita base_mumx_babies_mummy_knows_what_s_going_on_by_wolvesandangels66-d6xng09.png|yo y mi adorable hermanita Flutter_rainbow_rock.png|flutter star rainbow rocks hecho por twi0702 pony_wink___base___by_ivuiadopts-d70khjd.png sad_pony_base_by_kharinou-d6oxops.png|triste :c extremely_sad_pony_base_by_blueberrybaskets-d69paii.png things_are_lookin___up____base___by_da_poni-d5pinsu.png|yo caminando (?) sad_base_is_sad___pony_base__by_irdinahaiza-d60vv19.png|yo sola y triste Base pony you are great partner by moreappletwiffle-d6emhnc.png|cotton heart y yo yo y mi amiga.png|yo y ahriDJ pony_base_3_by_psy_alien9-d5gdvi0.png|yo organizando cosas (?) Image 38954.jpg|hecho por mi amiga katherine michelle lopez awwww amiguis.png|rainbow blue y yo dame ese cookieeeeeeee.png|dame ese cookie ¬¬ peleando con mi hermana menor omg llegara el señor potato XD.png|omg llegara el señor potato XD agregale a tu oc si quieres mlp_everything__s_going_to_be_alright_base_by_pinay4life001-d5o10u4.png|yo y mi mama :3 __pretty_please____base_by_rain_approves-d51d8u9.png|please ¡¡¡ yo y una amiga fillies_looking_at_small_glasses_base_by_rain_approves-d55hsrq.png|haciendo una posion con sus amigas :3 good___mlp_base_by_elijahxronja-d5u4eyi.png sho cantando.png|yo cantando equestria_girls_derpy_base_by_selenaede-d6bp54a.png|en eg mlp_base__1_by_slitherfang-d5tj01y.png|abrazo con daring doo bien hecho.png|yo y bon bon Fillies hugging base by rain approves-d5p7nix.png|yo y lovely :3 snow y yo.png|yo y mi amiga snow hurracane hecho por loren abigail my_little_pony_base__26__friends__by_drugzrbad-d63420f (3).png|yo y mi amiga electric moon :3 breezie_flutter star.png|breezie base__5_by_daisy_and_luigi-d6h6njq.png|posando (?) science_filly_pony_base_by_alari1234_bases-d77o16d.png|soy una cientifica *-* BFF BELEN PARA COTION.png|De Belen Dashie MIP n.n Pizap.com14007201813971.jpg|De Belen Dashie MIP..Te adoro BFF n.n De belen para flutter star.png De belen a bff.png base__43_by_firepony_bases-d5vazoy.png _pony_base__omfg_whaaaaaa_____by_color_clouds-d6bokgf.png|wut? ya no hay mas cidra o_o running_mlp_base_by_ribbetlion-d6jpwqe.png|participando en la carrera de las hojas base__8_by_firepony_bases-d5f5jjn.png|ahhhh viene una avalancha o_o BFF del alma.png|yo y mi amiga snow hurracane *olvide pintar las alas -.-* element_of_______base__by_cardcaptorhailey-d55x6lq (1).png|mi elemento de la armonia 640px-Rainbow_Dash_and_Fluttershy_hoof-bump_S03E12.png|yo y mi amiga fast wind hecho por fast wind dancing_pony_base__applejack__by_ninjaproperty-d5o7t71.png|el baile de flutter star XD myyyy sister.png|yo y mi amiga katy hearts :3 do_not_want____mlp_base_by_ribbetlion-d6wu8wj.png|OMG mañana vendra roxi pop a mi casa *-* (?) frog_base_by_ninjaproperty-d5qmbgu.png|hola ranita :) i_hate_this_game__by_saramanda101-d6an8jm.png|muerete caja (?) y que es esto.png|y que es esto? ella en equestria girls mlp_base_hugging_ponies_by_cheesanyeap-d6l3ch3.png|yo y mi amiga applebeauty :3 eres mi BFF.png|yo y apple beatiful Let go of me but i wanna hug you by saramanda101-d70v16p.png|yo y chocolate rain pony (2).png|en 3D *-* flutter star 3D.png hug flutter star and sugar cupcake.png|yo y sugar cupcake :3 pinkie pie and me.png|yo y pinkie pie :3 crystal flutter star.png|de cristal *-* eres mi mejor amiga.png|te quiero ahriDJ :3 humanciosos okno.png|version humana http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/3/3d/Awesome_50px_emote.png baby.png|de bebe :3 yo y un amigo.png|yo y mi amigo fraichimera flitter and me.png|yo y flitter Friendforever.png|yo y twiligth picture hecho por vinki lopez9695 gracias http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/1/1b/N.n.png bebeshitas.png|yo y mi amiga ahriDJ de pequeñas equestria girls FS.png|con diamond crystal en eg apple fast and me.png|yo y apple fast Bffs base by nibblesgerbil-d6jolec.png|con musical live mis buenas amigas.png|con Rainbow shy y Cecilia en eg oh tanto tiempo sin vernos.png|yo y Colgate en eg que risa.png|con Rainbow Shine (me quedo un poco feo y se me olvido pintar las alas ._.) hermanas.png|yo y sugar cupcake http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d6/Emoticon_bigsmile.gif no problem.png|no hay problema be friend forever.png|yo y mi prima my babys and my friend forever and me XD.png|yo ,mi gran amiga y mi hermano y mi hermana all_together_now___base_by_rain_approves-d60vodj.png|yo y mis BFFS :3 danceee D8.png|Danceee D8 yo en eg la mejor pony.png ash por faovr.png|ash por favor yo usando mi magia version unicornio firefly y flutter star.png|yo y firefly hug flutter star an be friend.png|yo y melody smileeeeeee.png|smile http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/7/7c/ALL_the_things.jpg baby cidre.png|con sea swirl Base 19 by kesosofi-d6jm3lu.png|yo con rainbow spicy en eg bailando my oc.jpg|zzzzz flutter star 3º version.png|3º version flutter-star-pony|yo y mi conejo flutter star pony.png|sho cantando (? blue,star,snow,amethyst y flutty|yo,rainbow blue,snow hurracane,amethyst rose y flutty heart hug apple fast and flutter star.jpg|yo y apple fast Casually flying pegasus base by riakapepsipony-d60jmva.png|regalo de dani gracias :D zoe y yo.png|zoe notes y yo elementos de la armonia cootie.png|yo ,diamond crystal,snow hurracane,ahriDJ,radiance ligth y selene blue amigasss n.n.png|yo y clever wit Katy bat juntó con flutter star.jpg|hecho por mi amiga katherine michelle lopez gracias!! Fsydc.png|yo y diamond crystal hecho por diamond gracias BFF!! reina del carnavall.png|REINA DEL CARNAVAALL!!! (? todas mis amigas en chibi.png|yo y mis BFFS en chibi cootie,bluey flutter star.png|yo rainbow blue y cootie (yo) clound kicker and flutter star.png|yo y clound kicker 23423402354936813'924 amigas por siempre.png|yo y mis amigas en eg flutter star pintando.png|hora de pintar!! exemplify_what_good_friends_are_by_takua770-d4jv6sr.png|yo y mi amiga snow hurracane FSantro.png|flutter star anthro no se preocupen.png|no se preocupen soy de las 2 MedievalFS.png|guerrera D8 (? flutter star and cripy love.png|yo y cripy love :D hemosha mi FS.png mi querida amada FS volando.png|yo volando sisters love.png|selene blue y yo o ñomm.png|delicioso ñom.. base_32___mare__by_margarets_bases-d7af1mw.png|jeje me perdonas? mlp_base_by_pinkiceygirl-d4kwlo3 (1).png|Dahh request___hugs__by_drfatalchunk-d56mwpl.png Yay!!.png|yay!! fluttercrystalempire.jpg|de cristal *-* Cherry y flutter n.n.png|yo y cherry mousse te quiero tanto.png|yo y melissa buenos dias.png|hello!! mlp_base___hug__free2use_by_mlpblueray-d5xvty7 (4).png|collab (agregale a tu oc si quieres) Sho velen y radiance BFFS.png|yo ,selene blue y radiance ligth amigas por siempre x3 Lissy y flutter.png|yo y lissy Flutter star321.png|hecho por rarisweti gracias esta lindo nwn Flutter Star (Art Trade).jpg|hecho por mi amiga rainbow dashie (rd) gracias me encanta!! Fast y flutter.png|yo y mi amiga fast ray c: rainbow shy and me amigas por siempre.png|yo y rainbow shy http://images.wikia.com/wwwzumablitz/es/images/5/52/Derp.png cidre.png|brindemos por una nueva princesa x3 what.png|what? Con fluttter star.png|yo y blood killler gracias applejack love 1!! esta muy lindo nwn Flutterstar por cootie sweet.jpg|flutter star en anime hecho por mi amiga MarzyRookie gracias esta hermoso!! *-* oh no nn.png|oh no ALEJATE!! ALEJATE DE MI!! Flutter Star Facebook.jpg|su logo de facebook x3 hecho por FlutterDash2013 gracias esta lindo!! nwn ....png|pink cloud protegiendo a flutter star de los zombies xD flutter star con un vestido.png|yo con el vestido de la bella y la bestia c: purple brush y flutter star.png|yo y purple brush x3 BFF x siempre X3.png|yo y mi amiga radiance ligth en eg muchas gracias Sweti esta lindo!! x3 paint dash y flutter star.png Flutty Star EG by Sweetie Golden.png|flutter star en eg hecho por gaby gracias esta lindo!! nwn Aysi.png|sho distraida cuando diamond estaba pensando (? xD Nyhy.png|yo y mi amiga diamond crystal hecho por mi amiga daimond gracias BFF !! esta lindo nwn yaaay_fillies__capes____base_by_rain_approves-d60trtv.png|yo y mis grandes amigas n.n 136269043155.png|preguntaba flutter,diamondy cadence.png|HEY LLEGUE!! snow,velen,yo,diamond,radiance y ahri.png|mis amigas y yo n.n promisedreamyflutterstar.png|yo y promise dream n.n malvadafs.png|Dark Flutter Star Flutterstar, Thunderball y Promise Dream.png|FlutterBat,Thunderball y promise dream hecho por mi amigo sebastian gracias!! Best friends forever.jpg|yo con otras amigas hecho por katherine gracias amiga te quedo hermoso!! *-* cute smile.png happy flutter star.png|happy flutter star so_you_dont_think_this_pose_is_sexy_______.png|te paresco sexy? toy FS.png|su juguete en eg minecraft_comic___truemu_s_prizza_by_angeliccattt-d6qim3q.png|comic de la pizza xDDDDDD a donde crees que vas!!.png|a donde crees que vas?! Sisters!1.png|yo y mi hermana Butter Nigth let_s_boop_together_by_infinitoa-d6cu2cq.png|yo ,ahriDJ y Snow Hurracane n.n the_mane_6___trust_yourself_and_you_cannot_miss_by_firestorm_can-d5l8au4.png|FRIENDS!! _s_oc_joined_the_wondercolts__request__by_deathnyan-d6bmmdd.png come_on_everypony__smile_smile_smile_by_pikamander2-d4uvvxj.png Flutter star fan.jpg|su logo hecho por mi amiga katherine thanks!! vector_13__fluttershy_by_eipred-d5r8dag.png|potrilla fluttershy_and_rainbow_dash___rawwwwr_by_firestorm_can-d5pqtbu.png|yo tapandome los oidos por que snow hurracane esta rugiendo .-. Hug_diamond crystal and me.png|yo y mi amiga diamond crystal BFFS!! te amo.png|vasta pinkie shine no tengo tiempo para abrazos... ¬¬ kiribian_prize_2_3__brohoof___35__by_beanbases-d6whkuh.png|yo con butterfly tender somiosBFFS,N.N.png|yo y una amiga n.n dream y yo.png|yo y coco pommel x3 hug yellow star and me.png|yo y mi amiga yellow star hug 6.png|yo y mi amiga fast wind n.n yo karen y sugar.png|yo,yellow star y sugar cupcake Starflutter.png|hecho por paint perfect gracias esta lindo!! nwn collab FS.png flutter star and pony desconocido.png|(en construccion olvide hacerlo :v) FS and pony desconocido_everywhere_.png flutter star and base___hug__2__by_tiffasparkle-d6xaevh (2).png flutter star and _base__your_hugs_are_nothing_to_me_by_princessdeathwish-d7a9x51.png|(en construccion..) Version Final version final de FS.png crystal ponies!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|CRISTAL PONYS!!!!!!! asdshafdjsfjajdjadcmsnaskdsadjkasdnad.png|c: flutter star 1000.png|observando (me quedo feito :c) A friend in deed ç.png|BFFS por siempre flutter star vector.png|*volando* sleeeping,pony.png|durmiendo con blood killler Flutter Star.png|yo en eg hecho por Pink gracias amiga esta lindo!! nwn BESTFRIENDFOREVERPONIES.png|amigas flutter star and magic heart ewe.png|yo y magic heart Ai.png|hecho por paint perfect gracias esta lindo!! nwn BFFSFOREVERPONIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|BEST FRIEND FOREVER!! nueva version en eg cool3ewe.png|mama de f(butter nigth,silver mint,blody ,mickely y flutter star) (fallecida) Angry Flutter star OWO.jpg|te derrotare killer heart! ¬¬ hecho por katy little_hug___base_request_33__by_j_j_bases-d7inm6q.png|te quiero hermanita.. crying_in_sadness_.png|mamá,papá los necesito... (me quedo feo :c) BFF.png|hecho por mi amiga belen gracias BFF esta lindo!! nwn can_you_hear_me_____base_10__by_j_j_bases-d7i1yoa.png|es un secreto... diamond contandome un secreto huuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggg.png|ABRAZOS!! idk_what_to_call_this_one____base_by_invader_alexis2-d571b1d.png|(dark flutter star) deseas mas ponche señor balde? mlp_base__party_by_suzzykitty-d5e8b7w.png|feliz cumpleaños hermanitos!! mlp_base__audience_by_suzzykitty-d6b04s0.png|oh por celestia que horrible espectaculo... (quejandose de fluttershy) pocket_pony_base_by_rain_approves-d4x97tr.png|hola n.n Race base by mylittlebases-d5fa5jf.png|te veo en la linea de meta apple!! Kawaii desu flutterstar.png|sonriendo c: hecho por mi amiga marzy gracias amiga esta bellisimo!! *-* Pizap.com14007201813971.jpg|collage de flutter star hecho por mi BFF belen gracias PFF!! me encanta!! n.n __pleeaaasse____base_by_rain_approves-d57fe6o.png|PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! mlp_base__fun_and_games_by_suzzykitty-d6av7eu.png|(cantando) AUNQUE A VECES TODO FUERA A TERMINARR AAAA!! my_little_pony_base__7__catscratch__by_drugzrbad-d5cl7qm.png|arrascandome como perro xD yay___mlp_base_by_elijahxronja-d6bbei6.png|de cristal (version final) eq_base__backpack_by_animelover276-d7hf3rk.png|mi mochila de escuela (de eg) mlp_base_18_by_whiteevee13-d74xnqu.png|acaso tus ojos son rojos? yo y cotton heart traced_base___just_smile__by_seek_the_moon-d7j1t4u.png|SONRIAN PEQUEÑAS! D8 (con noi y dinky doo) eqg_base__cool_glasses__can_i_keep_them__by_mlpcrazygirl101-d79znyu.png|yo con Vinyl y applebeauty conmigo en eg base__21_by_nature_delight-d6hs6u1.png|buen trabajo chicas base_15_by_kesosofi-d6fis53.png|siganme las buenas!! base_7_by_kesosofi-d6ekmbm.png base_26_by_kesosofi-d6m3otj.png|admirenme!! mlp_base_7__mare_grab_stallion_by_pinkgrapes88-d6y2ngm.png|SEÑOR CUPCAKE RESPONDEME!! DONDE ESTA FLUTTER STAR?! Kawaii desu flutterstar EG.png|con unas colitas hecho por marzy gracias amiga esta bellisisisismo!! Kawaii desu flutterstar with a hoodie.png|oh (blush) hecho por marzy thanks amiga esta kawai!! *-* eg_the_1st_base_by_kesosofi-d6bnv9v.png|BAILEN CON NOSOTRAS!! yo y lezly star base_10_by_kesosofi-d6f919o.png|awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!! _i_ve_been_waiting_for_you_patrick__pony_base_by_unicornwithadopts-d66ejde.png|YA no podras escapar .... eres mi 1º victima... 382.png Elcktronic y Flutter Star.png|hecho por pinkie gracias amiguita esta lindo!! nwn Flutterstar y Platinum.png|hecha por sebas THANKS! flutter and me!!.png|yo y lyra :3 flutty y buffy.png|con butterfly tender flutty y teddy.png|yo y teddy blue Starpony.png|hecho por mari FS Preocupada.png|preocupada T.T hecho por flutty gracias! Flutter star de firefly 2.png|admiradme! hecho por firefly Pegasus base 1 by equine bases-d4yshrs.jpg|ops :v hecho por firefly gracias! n.n amighesahs.png|yo y butterfly tender n.n teddy y flutty.png|te quiero amiguesha! yo y teddy blue x3 base_9__idk_anymore_by_nyancatmlp-d74qaos.png|OMAIGOSH!! estoy loca!! huggles___base_request_29__by_j_j_bases-d7igvfh.png|gracias por ayudarme!! yo y solinder Star observando.png ahri _y_yo.png|una amiga y yo BFFSFOREVERPONYSEWE.png|yo y diamond pony_base_1___couples_by_rainbow_blast_pony-d6bbnf5.png|yo y mi amiga snow hurracane n.n eq_base__she_s_cray_cray_by_animelover276-d7ewo5o.png|E.E todas mis mane 5 observando a selene blue :v eqg_base__all_together_by_cutiemarkwanter-d6yrrd4.png mane_six_happy_by_sweetponyartist-d6730xk (1).pn.png|las amigas te AYUDARANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! D8 con mis BFFS del alma c: kats_9_by_cutecutederpypony14-d6ozhos.png|LAAAAA! D8 yo en version colt y pony normal (? young_love_by_fimbases-d5rmmft.png|wallpaper de mi novio maxy y yo (amo como me quedo el fondo *-*) Mis primeras bff.png|yo ,sun heart y radiance ligth hecho por mi amiga sweti gracias BFF! esta lindisimo!! flying_kiss_base_by_mylittlebases-d5b3420.png|otro wallpaper de mi novio y yo (este me quedo feo :c) base__22_by_nature_delight-d6hs6wx.png|AH NO COOKIES NO! yo y clara :3 aadas.png|AMIGAS! base__27_by_firepony_bases-d5qavs9.png ¿Someone say potatoes? -,D.JPEG|alguien dijo papitas? *-* yo con applebeauty y katy hearts hecho por mi amiga katy gracias esta hermoso!! *-* adsdsad.png|regrese... ahora tu.. preparate para tu muerte amiguita.. c: i_ll_get_them_back__you_ll_see__by_saramanda101-d6j4jr1.png|muy bien dark flutter preparate para una nueva venganza... base_5___couple__by_margarets_bases-d6yx3l9.png|miau? :v family_base_by_monsterbunnies-d7ivk3o.png|les quiero mucho papa y mama http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/1/1b/N.n.png Jiji.png pinkie_in_cookie_jar_base_by_amitysbread-d7nqs7a.png|un besho para ti c: base__42_i_making_a_sandwich_by_katja_bases_for_u-d7a1c2k.png|preparando un sandwich de papitas! xDD *-* flutty escuchando musica de sueña conmigo.png|oh music... escuchando musica de sueña conmigo en sus auriculares de estrellas :3 very happpy flutty star.png|jajajajajja xD riendose de pinkie pie n.n ultima versión princess_pony___base___by_ivuiadopts-d79b6qn.png|version final CrysYfluttyBFFS.png standing_pony_base_by_tessazukora-d5lgmgq.png|yo mirando (? (olvide borrar la firma del autor de esta base ._.) aqui nadie me necesita.....jpg|aqui nadie me necesita... yo y mi mascotita lovely bunny flutty cryingg.png|que e hecho para merecer esto?!! mi hermana a muerto y.y.png|todos me odian y.y yo con patty la pata y mi mascota flutt and ahriDJ.png|n.n yo y mi amiga ahriDJ Categoría:Galería OC